phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meapless in Seattle/Transcript
Part I (The scene opens up with an aerial shot of the Earth. Theatrical music plays as text starts to pan across the screen in a style that is similar to the opening of a Star Wars film) Narrator: A long time ago in a studio in Burbank, California, a ragtag group of animators made a fake trailer for a Meap sequel they never intended to make. Unfortunately, everyone wanted to see that episode so the animators were forced to write it and incorporate all these seemingly unrelated scenes. (The scene shifts and the aforementioned trailer starts to play) (Phineas, Ferb Fletcher and Meap are seen looking up towards the sky, just before a massive mechanical pillar smashes into their backyard. The scene shifts) Mitch: (He is seen with orbs of glowing light in each hand) Hahahahaha! Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: (The camera zooms in on the Earth from outer space, and he and Ferb are seen equipped with high-tech visors and blasters in front a futuristic steel door) Yes. Yes, I am. (The scene shifts. Meap puts on his pink helmet. The scene shifts. Ferb is holding on to Candace, who is dangling at the edge of an aircraft. Mitch's ship rams into Meap's ship from the side as they speed towards a city coastline. The scene shifts. Ferb is seen rappelling down into a metal pit. The scene shifts) Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Perry throws his chair towards a monitor. The scene shifts.) Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! Mitch: Colin! (The scene shifts. Suzy and Meap are engaged in an epic karate duel at a Bango-Ru convention) Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? (The scene shifts to a building that looks like the Seattle Space Needle) Meap: Meap! (The scene shifts back to the aerial shot of Earth) Narrator: I guess the joke was on them. We now present... Meapless in Seattle. (The text fades and the camera pans upwards, then eastward, and finally horizontally downwards, revealing a mechanical antenna in deep space. The antenna is part of a much larger ship is that is in pursuit of Meap's ship. As the two ships navigate their way through an asteroid belt, the antenna breaks. The ships appear to be heading towards Earth. The scene shifts to the living room of the Flynn-Fletcher household.) Candace: Ready to go? Stacy: Sure, so you're okay with not, you know, busting your brothers first? Candace: Yeah, I've been spending all my time worrying Phineas and Ferb. I used to have other things to worry about. Like... (Dramatically) What, Jeremy's going to be there? I just need to broaden my anxieties. Stacy: Yeah, I guess if you're going to have an unhealthy mind frame, it might as well benefit me. Now, the mall is waiting. Candace: Yeah, and no more worrying about Phineas and Ferb. I mean if I did half the stuff they do I'd get so... busted. Stacy: Uh-oh. I just lost you, didn't I? Candace: Stacy! If I do what Phineas and Ferb are doing I would get busted, and them along with me. A sacrificial bust! Stacy: I almost got you... Candace: I can take the hint, Stacy:...out the door... Candace: but they'll never see it coming. Stacy:...to the mall. Candace: Muhahahahaha (The scene shifts to the kitchen, where Linda is listening to a language tutorial) French Audio Teacher: Où est la. Linda: Où est la. Candace: Mom, if you need me, I'll be outside with Phineas and Ferb. And when you get a break from your French lesson, feel free to pop outside and check out what we're doing, okay? Linda: Okay Candace honey. Oh, would you take the garbage out, it's over by the door. Candace: Sure thing mom. (Candace walks outside with a garbage bag) Candace: Okay Phineas and Ferb, what are we going to do... (She gets squashed in between two giant pillows, dropping the garbage bag)... today? Phineas: Oh, sorry Candace. We're having a giant pillow fight. Candace: Giant pillow fight? Perfect! Move over and give me a try. (She gets into the pilot's chair of one of the giant pillows) Phineas: Sure Candace. Candace: This ought to get mom out here. Phineas: You know who else would love this? Candace: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do that. Say where's Perry? Phineas: Well I was going to say Buford, but where is Perry? (The scene shifts to Perry's underground lair) Major Monogram: Morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the move. We've tracked him to northwestern Washington. We need you to get up there and see what he's up to. Oww! Oh! My back! Carl, crack! Carl: Cracking, sir. (Carl proceeds to crack Monogram's back.) Major Monogram: By the way, (in an angry tone) I want your hat on my desk! Because it rains a lot in Seattle, and I'd like to spray it with this cool new water-proofing treatment. Which reminds me, we've installed new unbreakable glass in your lair monitor. Go ahead; try it out. (Perry yanks out his chair and throws it at the screen. The chair shatters on impact against the monitor.) Major Monogram: Hmm, better order that unbreakable chair too, Carl. Perry! (The scene shifts back to the backyard, where Phineas and Ferb are watching Candace control one of the pillows) Candace: Oh, look Mom. We are having so much dangerous fun with these massive pillows. (Meap's ship lands in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and Meap gets out) Phineas: It's Meap! Meap: Meap! Phineas: What's wrong? Meap: Meap! (Mitch's pod walker appears and nearly crushes Phineas, Ferb, and Meap.) Phineas: Wow! Cool ship. Is that yours? Meap: Meap! Phineas: Say what now? Meap: (Meap puts on translation mustache and clears his throat) RUN! Isabella: (She appears at the entrance) Hi Phineas... Phineas: (He grabs Isabella by the waist and runs out of the yard with Ferb and Meap) RUN! (They reach the front yard) Wait! Candace! Candace: (She is still in the backyard controlling the pillow fighting machine, unaware of the pod walker getting tangled up in its string) Mom! Come on out and see all the fun we're having! (The pod walker yanks her and the machine to the front yard) Linda: (Linda comes out into the yard, though she does not notice Meap's spaceship) Okay Candace, what did you want me to see? (In the front yard) Phineas: I'm going back for Candace. (Candace lands on the giant pillows in front of them) Candace: What's going on? Phineas, Ferb, Meap and Isabella: RUN! (Candace screams as the pod walker fires a laser, and Meap loses his mustache in the process. Candace and the kids run towards the backyard.) Meap: Meap! Isabella: Oh no Meap! You lost your translation mustache. (In the backyard, Candace and the kids get into Meaps spaceship while Linda stands in front of them, with her back towards the sapceship) French Audio Teacher: The spaceship is right behind you. Le vaisseau spatial est juste derrière vous. Phineas: Hey look, there's Mom! French Audio Teacher: Your children are climbing in the spaceship now. Phineas: Hi Mom! French Audio Teacher: Vos enfants monter maintenant sont vaisseau spatial. Phineas: We're going to outer space! French Audio Teacher: Oh for the love of, would you turn around? Phineas: See ya! French Audio Teacher: Oh pour l'amour de, vous de serait tournez? Linda: Well when is that ever going to come up in conversation? (The scene shifts to the inside Meap's ship) Candace: (She is taking a video of herself with her phone) Hi mom, check me out, I'm flying away in an alien spaceship with Phineas and Ferb. I am so busted. Meap's ship's computer: Autopilot engaged. (Meap presses a button, and another translation mustache pops out of the dashboard. The words "Made in Georgia" are in placard at the bottom) Emergency Translation Mustache activated. Meap: (Meap looks back from the pilots chair wearing the two peice moustache. He then speaks in a southern accent) I beg your pardon for all the hustle and bustle kids. It's just that my planet needs your help! Phineas: We'd do anything for you, Meap. Meap: In a rather large nutshell, here's my problem: You see, where I come from cuteness is valued above all else...'' (There is a ripple dissolve into a flashback of Meap's planet.)' ...and the source of our planets cuteness is a very rare element called cutonium. And a very long time ago, back in the days of yore, a gentleman by the name of Zachariah Yore discovered a hidden underground vein of pure cutonium. Yore used this highly concentrated cutonium to turn himself into a being so dag-gum cute that no one could refuse him anything he desired. ''(Citizens of Meap's planet are handing over jewellry and gold to Yore from what looks like a treasury) ''But as we all know, absolute cuteness corrupts absolutely. ''(Yore is shown turning evil)''Yore quickly became a greedy, evil tyrant, who after a great war was eventually removed. Afterwards pure cutonium was deemed too dangerous, and the last of it was gathered up in a special container, and blasted off the planet into deep space. However, a week ago, scientists discovered a long, long dormant trail of cuteness, leading away from our planet in the direction of Earth. ' (The flashback ends) Children, and Candace, I need your help. Someone else wants to lay his hands on the cutonium, and we have to find it first. '''Phineas: No problem. Ferb and I can build another cute tracker with these parts. Of course this time we'll have to adjust the settings to ignore Meap's cuteness. (The camera pans right and Isabella is shown frowning) Oh! And yours too Isabella. Isabella: I don't need your charity. So how bad is this guy we're up against? Meap: I think you're already acquainted with the scoundrel in question. (The scene transitions to the Flynn Fletcher Household, where two of Mitch's androids are seen putting Meap's mustache on Meap) Mitch: Ha, those kids will lead me right to it! Just as I planned! (The two robots give blank stares) What? Wh-what's that look? That was my plan. (The robots look at the destroyed pod walker) Yes, even destroying the pod walker was part of was part of the plan! You know, I can deactivate the both of you, and two more just like you will take your place. (The androids clap nervousl.) That's better. Now let's get after those kids, before they get too far ahead of us. (Mitch's spaceship emerges out of the pod walker and he boards it) He's Mitch, but some people call him Big Mitch (The scene transitions back to Meap's ship...) Phineas: I don't get it Meap. Did Big Mitch escape from prison? Meap: Well, we come from a cute based society. By law the harshest judicial sentence we can down is a time-out. Phineas: Nice work Ferb. The cute-tracker 2.0 is up and running. Candace: So, where are we headed? Phineas: It says the cutonium is somewhere in... Seattle. Isabella: How will we know when we get to Seattle? (Meap's ship passes a "Welcome to Seattle" signpost and enters a rainy, overcast area.) Ferb: We're here. (On the ground in Seattle...) Phineas: According to this, the cutonium is buried somewhere around these abandoned coffee houses. Isabella: Well, it looks like the unearthing ancient containers patch I earned is finally going to come in handy. Candace: Great. Let's find us some cutonium. The sooner we get started, the sooner we get busted. (The gang begins to dig up the area surrounding the coffee houses using some high tech equipment.) Candace: (talking to her phone) Look Mom. We're digging up the north-western United States! You okay with that? (Inside a coffee shop, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is reading the newspaper...) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Seattle. My home away from home. And to think, Perry the Platypus has no idea. He's, he's completely clueless about my little excursions up here. Ha. That poor, blind, trusting pla- (Doofenshmirtz puts down his paper and sees Perry outside starring at him, and runs to the "Dudes" room, where he sneaks out of the window. Unfortunately for him Perry is out there waiting for him.) AHH!! I'm not here! You're not seeing me! (Doofenshmirtz begins to run away, but falls into a ditch the Phineas and Ferb had dug up.) Oh Perry the Platypus, how long have you been...And look at that, It's Peter the Panda, my ex-nemesis. what a coincidence, huh? What is he doing here, in Seattle...his...hometown? And look he's got two coffees, one of which for sure, is not for me... it's not mine... (knocks some loose dirt away unearthing the cutonium) ...is right here. Look. See? (drinks the cutonium) Ugh, man, that is not coffee. (By drinking the cutonium, Doofenshmirtz becomes cute.) Doofenshmirtz: (seeing that he has become cute) That's just great. What kind of a world are we living in, where a guy can't down the contents of a mysterious urn, found in a trench, and without undergoing major physical transmogrification? Really? (Mitch swoops down and picks up the container of cutonium.) Mitch: At last the cutonium is, oh- no empty! Doofenshmirtz: Hey! Dude! You're standing on my lab coat! Mitch: (picks Doofenshmirtz up) Oh-no, no, no! Did you actually drink the cutonium? Doofenshmirtz: Oh, is that what that was? I can totally not recommend it. Mitch: Well, you're cute alright, but you should have become completely irresistible. How homely were you before? Doofenshmirtz:'''Hey I know you! You're that Mitch guy. From space. Put me down you best friend stealer! '''Mitch: Well I suppose one container of cutonium is as good as any other. (to Doofenshmirtz) Want to go for a ride? Won't that be fun? Yes it will. (pointing at Peter and Perry) Destroy them. Doofenshmirtz: Wow! You're strict. (Peter and Perry battle with two of Mitch's robots.) Phineas: The cute signal is emanating from over there. And Big Mitch has it! Meap: My word! Something must be done, y'all! Mitch: Soon the whole world will be mine! Doofenshmirtz: If you don't let me down I'l- (Doofenshmirtz is taken from Mitch's hands by Phineas and Ferb's digging equipment.) Isabella: (looking at Doofenshmirtz) Oh, he's so cute! Phineas: Yep, he's definitely the source of the signal. Isabella: Let's get to the ship. Candace: (talking to her phone) Hi mom, check us out! Mitch: To the ship! Doofenshmirtz: (as he falls into Meap's ship) Woohoo! Whee! Phineas: Gotcha! Come on, punch it Meap. Let's get out of here! Mitch: Oh no you don't! (Meap's ship begins to fly away, with Mitch's hot on its tail.) Phineas: Mitch is gaining! Mitch: I have you right where I want you. (The two ships bump each other, and Candace falls, only to be saved by Ferb.) Candace: (talking to her phone) Hi Mom. Look, I'm in mortal danger! Say hi Ferb. (Ferb waves, and pulls Candace back into the ship.) Meap: My word! A tractor beam! Hold on children, this ship's jumpin' like a June-bug on a hot chicken! (The ship escapes the tractor beam, but get caught in it again upside-down. The hatch on Meap's ship opens up, and Doofenshmirtz and Meap fall out.) Meap: Well my little friend, it looks we're about to meet our untimely demise. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, speak for yourself, I'm going to try to land on you, so you'll break my fall. Part II Meap: My word! We've been fallin' for a long time! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, a joke about the commercial break, yeah, that's how I want to spend my last few seconds. Meap: (lands on the space needle, and knocks his mustache loose) Meap! Doofenshmirtz: Oh look. His mustache fell off, and I didn't think today could get any weirder! (A large mechanical arm grabs Doofenshmirtz.) Peter and Perry Doofenshmirtz: Nice try, but the mustache thing was still weirder. (A tractor beam pulls Doofenshmirtz out of the hand's grasp, and into Mitch's ship.) Mitch: I'll take that. Thank you very much. (flies into space.) Meap: (still on the Space Needle) Meap! Phineas: Meap! We lost him. Hop in. Big Mitch grabbed the cutonium. Do you know where he's going? Meap: Meap! (grabs his emergency translation mustache, speaking in an 'old-man' English accent) He's heading back to my home planet. I must warn them! (speaking into a radio) Red Alert! Red Alert! Mitch has the cutonium, and he's on his way there. You must rally the troops, and head him off at the evil fortress. This is war! Female Meap Operator: Meap? Meap: Oops pardon, forgot I have this silly thing on. (takes off the back up emergency translation mustache) Meap! Female Meap Operator: (gasp) Meap! Head of Radio Operations: Meap! (talking to Secretary to the War Council) Meap! Secretary to the War Council: Meap! (whispering to the Lieutenant General of the Meap Army) Meap. Lieutenant General of the Meap Army: Meap! (hits red button sounding alarm) Alarm: Meap. Meap. (Song: We're Going to War) We we we we (whee!) Are going to war (We're going to war!) We're going to war (We're going to war!) We we we we (whee!) Are going to war (We're going to war!) We're going to war (We're going to war!) De- de- de- de- de- de- de- Destroy our enemies! La- la- la- la- la- la- la- Let's bring them to their knees! We we we we (whee!) Are going to war (We're going to war!) We're going to war (We're going to war!) We we we we (whee!) Are going to war (We're going to war!) We're going to war (We're going to war!) (Peter and Perry's ship flies to the evil fortress, and they two agents break in. Meap's ship also flies into his home planet, towards the evil fortress.) Meap: There it is. My home world. Isabella: Meap! You're planet's so cute! Except, I guess, for that evil-looking fortress under that ominous cloud. Meap: Unfortunately, that is where we are going. Candace: So, uh, do we have a plan, or are we just going to go all willy-nilly, and barge into that bad, scary place? Phineas: You know, willy-nilly, and barging is a plan, of sorts. (Mitch enters a chamber inside of his fortress.) Mitch: Here we are. The extraction chamber. Doofenshmirtz: Seriously? You have an entire chamber reserved just for extracting things? That, that really comes up that often in your life? The extraction of things from other things. Mitch: Look, I don't have to justify my life choices to you. Doofenshmirtz: You know you can drop the whole " bad guy" spiel. I'm actually willingly going along this, in case you hadn't noticed. You know, okay, you're a bad dude, cool, whatever, I get it. Mitch: (laughing manically while holding balls of blue fire) When the extraction is over, then you will see just how bad a dude I really a- (The blue fire starts to burn his hand.) AHHH! Put it out! Put it Out! Put it out! (One of his robots puts out the fire with a fire extinguisher.) Okay, that, that was embarrassing. I, I'm going up to the prepare the machine, while you two finish up down here. Personally I hate the smell of extraction. (Mitch leaves.) Doofenshmirtz: Wait, wait, what does it smell like? Isabella: Meap, why are you taking the mirrors? Meap: Better safe then sorry. Isabella:...okay... Candace: I don't know, Phineas. That door looks pretty solid. Are you going to try to hack the locking mechanism, or crack the code sequence? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. I think the sequence is, push the big red button. Doofenshmirtz: Back to my old self. That, you know that wasn't so bad. In fact I rather enjoyed large portions of that process. Hmm, extraction. Who knew? Peter the Panda! And Perry the Platypus! You're working together to rescue me? Oh that's really nice of you, uh-oh. (Two of the robots begin to advance.) Uh guys? A little help here. (Peter and Perry flip the table Doofenshmirtz is on, sending the robots through the wall. However, large streams of the robots come out.) This is some rescue. (Peter, Perry and Doofenshmirtz run.) Mitch: Yes. My machine is fully charged with cutonium. Meap: (on a balcony with the kids, over looking Mitch's chamber) Hold it right there, Mitch. Mitch: Meap! How did yo get here? Meap: With the help of Team Phineas. Candace: I never agreed to that name. Mitch: You're too late. (Mitch's head vanishes from the top of his suit, only for Mitch too reappear as a small alien, exiting from his suit.) Not even you can stop me from becoming the cutest being in the universe. Phineas: I didn't know he could do that. Meap: Neither did I. Mitch: (talking to his suit) Don't just stand there. Get them. (talking to Team Phineas) Boy are you going to get it now, when- (talking to his suit) No! on your right! The ramp on your right! (Mitch's suit goes down the left ramp.) Your other right. Yeah, when he eventually arrives up there you are in big trouble. In the mean time, behold the creation of the most adorable creature in the universe. Me! (Mitch douses himself in the cutonium.) Meap: Oh no! He's done it! Whatever you do, don't look upon him in that state. You'll become transfixed by his cuteness and he'll gain complete control of you. (Everybody covers their eyes, except for Phineas who has become transfixed by Mitch's cuteness.) Phineas: (looking at Mitch) Awwwww... (Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Peter are running from Mitch's robots.) Doofenshmirtz: I just realized something about myself, apparently I run faster than a panda bear, but not quite as fast as a platypus. Who knew? You really do learn thing about yourself in times of crisis. Wait, wait turn left up hear that door must be the way out. (The door opens revealing Balloony in his armored suit, holding energy axes.) Balloony, it's you! Oh boy am I glad to see you. Chill guys, Balloony and I go way back. So Balloony it's a goo- (Ballony swings one of his energy axes at Doofenshmirtz.) Well it's been nice catching up, but uh.. RUN!!! (The Meap army continues to fire at the doors, eventually breaking them.) Meap Army:'We we we we (whee!) Are going to war (We're going to war!) ''(The entire Meap army becomes enchanted by the cuteness of Mitch.) '''Phineas: Aww, look at the little guy. What's the fastest way I can transfer all my assets into his name? Candace: (talking to her phone in a panicked tone of voice) Mom, things are looking pretty bleak. We may not be back after all. Phineas is in a cute trance. Mitch turned himself really adorable, and defeated the entire Meap Army. There's no one left to- Meap: Meap! (Meap grabs a mirror, and goes down to confront Mitch. Meap uses the mirror to not become enslaved to Mitch's cuteness. Mitch then fires his death ray, and Meap does the same, meeting it in the middle) Phineas: Aww, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays. (Mitch's suit finally reaches the children and then proceeds to chase them, while Phineas continues to stare at Meap and Mitch fighting.) (Doofenshmirtz is hiding from the robots behind a shield, while Peter and Perry are being held down.) Doofenshmirtz: Balloony, please help me. Balloony! Oh, don't let me go like I did with you. Balloony, what ever happened to us? (Suddenly Balloony has a change of heart, and begins to fight and destroy all of Mitch's robot minions.) Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! I knew deep down inside you were still my best friend. Think of all the good times we could have, now that we'r- (One of Mitch's robots shoots a laser, popping Balloony.) Doofenshmirtz: Noooooo. No. Balloony. Stay with me, I... I'm not going to let you go a second time. Balloony! I can feel my heart... popping. (Meap and Mitch are fighting. Meap retreats and hides behind a wall, but Mitch suddenly appears, Meap is entranced by Mitch's cuteness and Mitch laughs. The others are still running away from Mitch's suit, except for Isabella, who takes off her helmet and sits down next to Phineas.) Isabella:'Oh no! Meap needs our help, Phineas, Phineas! Come on Phineas, snap out of it! Phineas, Meap is down, he's been out-cuted. What are you gonna do? Phineas?! ''(Phineas and Isabella pause. For a second, he is still in his cute trance, but then he finally returns to normal.) '''Phineas: Is... Isabella. Hey wait a minute, Isabella we had a secret cute weapon all this time. You! Isabella: Me? Phineas: Don't you see? You can take him. He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core. Isabella: So what you saying is; you think I'm cute? Phineas: It's a scientific fact. (picking up the Cute-tracker 2.0) I had to put an 8000-ohm resistor on the cute-tracker just to keep you from burning it out. (Long pause, Phineas fidgets and pushes buttons on the Cute-tracker 2.0.) Isabella: (slightly annoyed) Close enough. I'm on it. Phineas:'''You can do it Isabella, just be yourself! ''(Isabella swings over to Mitch, shouting angrily and lands hard.) '' '''Isabella: Hey Mitch. (Mitch turns around. Isabella also turns around and surrounded with flashing pink and cute aura.) Isabella: Whatcha doin'? (echo) Mitch: Meap!!! (crashes to the wall, causing him to expel his cuteness. He puts on the mustache translator.) Ow. (The Meap army cheers. Meap walks over and puts on the mustache.) Meap: Children, you did it. You saved not only my planet, but the entire galaxy from Mitch's adorable yet evil plan. On behalf of my people; I thank you. Phineas: It was our pleasure Meap. Candace: And I've got it all right here on my phone. Mitch: (begins to run away) Meap. Candace: Hey! He's... Oh no! Oh no you don't! (throws her phone, trapping Mitch under the bay door) Mitch: (sighs) Meap. Meap: Good work, Candace. He's going to get a serious time out now. Fifteen, sixteen minutes. (Back on Earth, the destroyed pod walker is being towed away from in front of the Flynn-Fletcher household.) Phineas: Well, it sure is great to be home. (Meap's ship lands in the backyard.) Phineas: Thanks for the ride Meap. Meap: Friends, I can never thank you enough for helping me save my planet. Phineas: Our pleasure. And I think we all learned a valuable lesson today, but we all know what it is so why waste our time restating it? Isabella: Bye Meap! Meap: Farewell my friends. Phineas: Bye! Isabella: Goodbye! Phineas: Bye Meap! (Linda walks outside.) Linda: Candace, I though I told you to take that garbage out. You are so busted, young lady. Candace: Of course I am. Phineas: Hey! Where's Perry? (At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...) (Perry walks in.) Doofenshmirtz: Oh, Perry the Platypus, I'm sorry there's nothing to foil, I, I'm still down about... (Perry holds up Balloony, patched and fully blown up.) Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! (A montage of Doofensmirtz and Balloony plays to an instrumental of My Wettest Friend.) (End credits) Narrator: And now, a trailer for an episode that we also have no plan to make. Baljeet: Pay attention up there! Candace: Jerry the Platypus? Phineas: Ferb, aren't those extinct? (Meap walks away from his ship as it explodes.) Jeremy: As a matter of fact, I object to this union. Doofenshmirtz: Yes, I'm just a guy who's a sucker for the sounds of mass transit. (Meap and Suzy fight each other in the Bango-Ru convention.) Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 42. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meap Me in St. Louis. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one? Category:Transcripts